Better Than I Know Myself
by Cimari
Summary: Nunca se ha cuestionado a sí mismo antes. Ni una sola vez durante su vida entera. Nunca ha tenido alguna forma de momento donde pensó "Oh, me gustan los chicos" o "Hombre, las chicas son lo que quiero"... O de la vez en que Kurt honestamente asumió que era hetero hasta que Blaine llegó. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por klaineanummel.


**Better Than I Know Myself**

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de Klaineanummel. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

Notas de la autora: Escrito por la sugerencia que obtuve en Tumblr, como también por mi sugerencia de klainebingo "atleta". Esto está sin pasar por una beta, así que cualquier error es mío. Espero que lo disfrutes :)

* * *

 _Nunca se ha cuestionado a sí mismo antes. Ni una sola vez durante su vida entera. Nunca ha tenido alguna forma de momento donde pensó "Oh, me gustan los chicos" o "Hombre, las chicas son lo que quiero". Él simplemente asumió que le gustaban las chicas porque, bueno, a todos sus amigos les gustaban las chicas. Demonios, incluso a su novia le gustaban las chicas. Los chicos nunca se sintieron como una opción._

 _Blaine es un chico sin embargo. Blaine es un chico, y si Kurt realmente fuera heterosexual entonces no tendría que tener pensamientos sobre él. Pensamientos de acurrucarse. Pensamientos de citas. Pensamientos de besos._

O de la vez en que Kurt honestamente asumió que era hetero hasta que Blaine llegó.

* * *

Románticamente hablando, Kurt siempre ha sido un poco una anomalía. Él se unió al equipo de fútbol americano a la insistencia de su papá durante su primer año, luego se unió al club glee a la insistencia de su mejor amigo Finn en su segundo año. Mientras todos sus amigos parecían ser capturados en el torbellino que era cada romance de secundaria, Kurt insistía en enfocarse en sus calificaciones, fútbol y mejorar su voz.

Tuvo una novia en segundo año. Brittany se acercó a él durante la semana con la asignación de Madonna, anunciando que la Entrenadora Sue quería a sus porristas saliendo con hombres más jóvenes y Kurt era exactamente dos meses menor que ella. Kurt dijo que sí porque, bueno, por qué no. Todos sus amigos tenían novias, o habían tenido novias en algún momento, y Brittany era bastante linda.

Ellos estuvieron juntos hasta la mitad de su tercer año cuando Kurt finalmente se encontró metido dentro de un loco triángulo amoroso dinámico, aunque sea brevemente. Él como que lo sospechaba por un tiempo, así que no estaba tan sorprendido cuando Brittany admitió que había estado viendo a Santana por el costado por casi la totalidad de su relación. Para ser honesto, él estaba más molesto con Santana que con Brittany y él la llevó a un lado más tarde ese día para decirle que si ella realmente quería estar con Brittany, muy honestamente, ella necesitaba dejar las caretas y las manipulaciones porque Brittany merecía algo mejor que eso.

Después de eso volvió a mantener su enfoque en lo académico, fútbol y glee. Él y Brittany quedaron como amigos cercanos, lo cual sin querer lo llevaron a ser cercano con Santana y Quinn también. Fue agradable finalmente tener amigos que hablaban sobre otras cosas aparte de fútbol o autos, los únicos temas que Finn, Puck, Mike y su padre parecían preocuparse.

El último año llegó y las cosas se quedaron igual. Postuló a universidades de todo el país y pronto se encontró con una carta de aceptación de NYU con una beca de fútbol. Pasó la mayor parte del año tratando de resolver qué especialidad estudiar con su padre y cerca al fin del año finalmente se decidió por una doble especialidad: teatro musical y negocios.

– De esa forma siempre puedes volver y manejar la tienda si las cosas no funcionan en Broadway – su padre dijo. Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, mayormente porque si no fuera por la insistencia de su padre por el fútbol hace cuatro años, él probablemente no estaría partiendo a Nueva York.

Rachel Berry se acercó a él en la graduación anunciando que ella iba a mudarse a Nueva York también. Ella no quería vivir en los dormitorios de NYADA con un absoluto extraño, así que sugirió que ellos encontraran un departamento juntos en la ciudad. Rachel nunca fue alguien con quien Kurt se consideraba particularmente cercano, pero a Quinn parecía que le gustaba ella, así que Kurt accedió.

Y luego, finalmente, después de cuatro años de estar atrapado en Pueblosinimportancia, Ohio, Kurt estaba en Nueva York.

Fue entonces que todo cambió.

– Él es gay – Rachel anuncia fuertemente mientras ella abre la puerta de su departamento – Él es gay y debería haberlo sabido porque él está en NYADA estudiando teatro musical y tengo dos padres gay, así que debería estar más atenta, pero _no_ , voló justo debajo de mi radar gay.

Kurt sube la vista de su hoja de cálculo en la que ha estado trabajando para uno de sus cursos de negocios y levanta una ceja en su dirección, – Bueno, primero que todo, no todo estudiante de teatro musical es gay. Brody no era gay y no soy gay. Mira, dos estudiantes de teatro musical allí mismo que no soy gay – Rachel resopla y se desmorona en el asiento apuesto a él en la mesa de la cocina – Segundo, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

– Blaine – ella grita el nombre, manos volando sobre su cabeza – ¿El tipo con él que fui emparejada para aprender el tango? Pensé que él estaba mandándome serias vibras y luego lo invité a tomar un café después de clase y él dijo, y cito "Sí, seguro, eso suena genial, pero sólo para que sepas, soy súper gay así que no sería una cita."

Kurt asiente y vuelve a su hoja de cálculo, empezando a perder interés – Eso está bien.

– Fue humillante, y la peor parte es que tuve que pretender como si sabía que era gay y sólo quería ir por café como amigos. ¡Y ahora él quiere salir otra vez!

– Oh no, alguien quiere ser tu amigo, qué tragedia.

Rachel patea su canilla bajo la mesa – No seas un imbécil. Tengo el corazón roto.

– Tuviste un flechazo por el chico durante una semana. Te recuperaste de Brody más rápido que eso.

– Bueno, Brody fue sólo mi rebote. Estaba esperando que Blaine podría ser… no lo sé, algo nuevo.

– Él puede ser. Un nuevo amigo. ¿Quizás uno que realmente se preocupe por este tipo de cosas?

Ella lo patea de nuevo y esta vez él sube la mirada y la queda mirando – Sólo porque eres un monje no significa que...

– _No_ lo soy – su mandíbula cae.

– Lo eres totalmente – ella apunta un dedo acusatorio hacia él – No has salido con alguien desde el tercer año de la secundaria, y estamos a mediados de nuestro primer año en Nueva York y no has traído una chica a casa.– Ella entrecierra sus ojos – No eres asexual, ¿cierto?

Kurt sacude sus cabeza – No, no lo soy. Sólo no he encontrado a alguien con quien me gustaría salir, eso es todo.

– Sabes que estaría bien si lo eres. Significaría que no tendría que aguantar la respiración para la vez que inevitablemente traigas a casa alguna increíblemente aburrida estudiante de negocios como novia.

– Sé que no hay nada malo con ser asexual, sólo que no lo soy. Te lo dije, sólo no he encontrado a alguien que me guste.

– ¿Estás asustado porque Brittany te engañó con una chica?

– Oh, dios mío – Kurt golpea su cabeza en la mesa – Por favor vuelve a hablar sobre este chico gay con el que tienes un flechazo.

– Sabes que puedes hablarme sobre esas cosas, Kurt. Sé que no éramos los mejores amigos en la secundaria, pero me gusta pensar que nos hemos convertido en cercanos durante los últimos seis meses.

– Rachel, prometo que tan pronto me interese salir con alguien, te lo haré saber. Por ahora, sólo me estoy enfocando en la escuela y no ser sacado del equipo de fútbol.

Rachel chasquea sus dedos – ¡El partido de fútbol!

Kurt parpadea – Qué.

– A eso es lo que voy a invitar a Blaine. De esa forma aún estaríamos saliendo juntos, pero no sería incómodo porque va a haber otra gente alrededor.

– Rach, _odias_ el fútbol. Nunca has ido a alguno de mis partidos y no fuiste a los partidos en la secundaria incluso cuando Finn, el mariscal de campo, era tu novio.

Rachel lo ignora completamente, sacando su celular – Sí, esta es una gran idea. Empieza a las seis el viernes, ¿cierto?

Él suspira, murmura – Sí – y vuelve a su hoja de cálculo. A veces él realmente lamenta haber accedido a vivir con Rachel.

Él se va al partido mientras Rachel está revisando todo su armario en su cuarto, gritando que ella no tiene nada que diga "Estoy bien con ser sólo amigos pero si resultas ser bisexual, no te restaría como una opción". Kurt honestamente no tiene mucho tiempo para eso, especialmente desde que este partido es una semifinal y necesita estar con la cabeza puesta en ganar.

Es sólo el pateador, así que normalmente no hace mucho, pero lo que hace es importante. Normalmente no se preocuparía, pero durante el último partido la presión pudo con él y la patada se pasó por un kilómetro. Ellos no hubieran avanzado, pero parece que el pateador del otro equipo estaba tan nervioso y arruinó el tiro también. Fueron a tiempo agregado y se las arreglaron para anotar un touchdown final. Todo terminó saliendo bien, pero Kurt estaba honestamente aún un poco asustado con toda la situación y sus compañeros de equipo no habían estado exactamente felices con él. Sabe que necesita estar en su mejor forma para esta noche y no lo estará si pasa mucho tiempo siendo succionado dentro del drama de Rachel.

Los chicos del equipo no están molestos con él como lo estaban al final del partido anterior, pero ellos aún le hacen pasar un mal rato, recordándole que mantenga su cabeza en el juego, "Esto es semifinales Kurt, no puedes arruinarlo otra vez."

Kurt normalmente odia cuando le hablan de esa forma, pero como que se lo merece, así que no dice nada, sólo asiente y continúa con su elongación.

Pasa la mayoría del partido en la banca, como es usual. De vez en cuando mira arriba a las gradas, tratando de encontrar a Rachel y su amigo. No es hasta después del medio tiempo que los ve, sentados cerca del medio de las gradas, acurrucados y cada uno sosteniendo un vaso de poliestireno. Ambos están demasiado arreglados para un partido de fútbol, lo cual hace a Kurt resoplar. Se pregunta si Blaine siquiera le gusta el fútbol.

A medida que el final del partido se acerca, Kurt siente su corazón acelerándose en su pecho. Ellos van ganando, pero si el pateador del otro equipo hace un tiro y él no lo hace, ellos aún pueden perder.

El otro pateador hace el tiro y el estómago de Kurt cae justo fuera de su cuerpo.

– Tú tienes esto Hummel – el entrenador dice, palmeándole en la espalda.

– Más te vale que tengas esto – uno de sus compañeros murmura. Kurt encuadra sus hombros y marcha al campo, poniendo su casco sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Ese es mi compañero de piso! – escucha a Rachel gritar y mira arriba a las gradas para verla saltando y aplaudiendo por él – ¡Vamos Kurt! ¡Vamos Kurt!

No puede evitar sonreír ante eso. Rachel puede que lo vuelva loco la mayoría de los días, pero nunca ha dejado de decir que ella es una buena amiga.

Alcanza el centro del campo. Todos los aplausos se han detenido e incluso Rachel parece haberse calmado un poco. El mariscal de campo, Jesse, le da una mirada "no jodas esto" mientras él ubica la pelota para la patada.

Kurt toma una respiración profunda, corre hacia adelante unos pocos pasos y patea el balón.

– Oh, dios mío – Rachel se tira a él – Kurt, ¡estuviste asombroso! Lo hiciste tan bien, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Kurt la abraza de vuelta, permitiéndose caer en el dramatismo del momento y la hace girar alrededor. Ella grita felizmente y se aferra a él, riendo junto con él.

Tan pronto la deja abajo, Jesse se acerca a él, palmeándolo en el hombro y diciendo – Lo hiciste bien, Hummel.

– Gracias Jesse – Kurt sonríe. Está bastante seguro que es la primera cosa agradable que Jesse le ha dicho alguna vez. Jesse sonríe de vuelta, entonces mira a Rachel y alza sus cejas.

– Hola – dice.

– Hola – Rachel dice, enrollando su cabello en un dedo. Kurt rueda sus ojos y se gira al chico parado perfectamente quieto al lado de Rachel, a punto de presentarse. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Blaine y...

Oh.

 _Oh._

Todo parece disiparse a la visión de este chico. Kurt no cree que alguna vez se encontró con alguien tan atractivo como Blaine, con su pelo peinado hacia atrás, grandes ojos avellana, rosados labios ligeramente abiertos, magnifica mandíbula angular...

Nadie, chico o chica, ha hecho alguna vez saltar su estómago de la forma que está saltando ahora. Siente como si la tierra ha sido sacada bajo sus pies. Sus rodillas son gelatina y honestamente está sorprendido que se las arregle para estar de pie. Los ojos de Blaine sólo siguen mirándolo, grande y profundo y tan hermosos. Kurt nunca quiere volver a mirar otra cosa nunca más.

 _Mierda._

– Hola – Blaine dice, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Soy Blaine – él levanta su mano – Tú debes ser Kurt.

Kurt toma la mano de Blaine, chispas subiendo por su brazo al contacto. No quiere dejarlo ir. – Sí. Hola.

Rachel ríe por algo fuertemente y Kurt suelta la mano de Blaine. – Estuviste genial ahí afuera – Blaine dice, juntando sus manos frente a él. Kurt traga pesadamente. Él está usando un chaquetón gris oscuro y sus hombros son tan amplios y su cintura es tan pequeña, dios, Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por cinturas pequeñas, _nunca_ solía pensar sobre lo pequeña de la cintura de Brittany.

– Gracias – Kurt dice, sin aliento.

– Nunca realmente estuve antes en un partido de fútbol – Blaine admite, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro. Él es tan adorable y hermoso y jodidamente ardiente como el infierno, Kurt sólo quiere gritar – Pero pude notar que hiciste un gran partido.

– Demonios que sí lo hizo – un brazo cae sobre los hombros de Kurt y mira por encima para ver a Dave Karofsky sonriéndole a Blaine. – Hola, soy Dave. Corredor.

– Blaine – Blaine sonríe – De todas formas, estoy realmente agradecido de que Rachel me invitara a estar aquí hoy. Me divertí mucho.

– Oh, ¿eres amigo de Rachel? – Dave dice antes que Kurt pueda tener una palabra – No sabía que ella estaba viendo a alguien nuevo.

Kurt quiere matarlo – Uh, no, ella sólo es mi amiga – Blaine dice, mejillas calentándose un poco – Soy gay, así que.

– En serio – el brazo de Dave cae del hombro de Kurt – Eso es realmente genial.

– ¿Sí?

– Definitivamente.

– Okey – Kurt junta sus manos en un aplauso – Realmente quiero salir de aquí así puedo tomar una ducha. Blaine ¿vendrás de vuelta a nuestro lugar a pasar el rato?

Blaine le da una mirada sorprendida a Kurt – ¿Yo... estoy invitado?

– Por supuesto – Kurt le da la sonrisa más amable que puede. – Déjame sacar a Rachel lejos de Jesse y podemos ir marchando.

Rachel y Jesse están intercambiando números, lo cual hace que Kurt ruede sus ojos. _Sabe_ que Rachel tiene una fijación por jugadores de fútbol. – Así que vas a llamarme, ¿cierto? – Rachel pregunta, aleteando sus pestañas en exceso. Kurt rueda sus ojos otra vez.

– Trata de detenerme – Jesse coquetea de vuelta.

– Rach – Kurt dice, haciendo que ambos se giren hacia él – Vamos, me está dando frío. Por cierto, invité a Blaine a que venga.

– Oh, ¡yay!, ¿Ustedes dos se están llevando bien? – Rachel sonríe, despidiéndose a lo lejos con su mano de Jesse y conectando sus brazos con Kurt – Estoy tan contenta – ella se inclina y susurra – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el mariscal de campo en tu equipo era el chico más sexy de todo el mundo? Hubiera venido a tus partidos toda la temporada.

– En serio, ¿Jesse es el chico más sexy en el mundo? – Kurt arruga su nariz.

– Como si fueras a saber algo, chico hetero – Rachel lo golpea en el pecho. Su corazón se salta un latido mientras mira a donde dejó a Blaine. Él y Dave siguen hablando y Dave tiene su celular fuera, lo cual hace que el corazón de Kurt caiga dentro de su estómago.

– Blaine – Rachel chilla – Para de coquetear y vayámonos de aquí.

Blaine se ruboriza de nuevo, se despide de Dave y se apresura para unirse a ellos. Kurt mira atrás para ver a Dave mirando el cuerpo de Blaine mientras él se va. Arruga el ceño.

Chico hetero. Huh.

Para el tiempo que Blaine dice que tiene que irse, la mente de Kurt está enredada en sí misma en semejante lío que no está seguro dónde empezar.

– Es tarde – exclama mientras Blaine se pone su abrigo de vuelta – Deberías pasar la noche aquí.

Oh, bueno. Supone que ese es un buen lugar para empezar.

Blaine le da una cautelosa sonrisa y le agradece, aceptando la oferta inmediatamente. Rachel se apresura en preparar el sofá y Kurt se dirige a su cuarto y saca unos pantalones deportivos que le quedan un poco chicos y una de sus camisetas viejas de Neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel. Blaine le agradece y va al baño a cambiarse. Tan pronto como él se ha ido, Rachel abandona el sofá y golpea a Kurt en el brazo.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?

Kurt soba su brazo – Um, auch.

– ¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro? ¿Por qué luces tan incómodo alrededor de Blaine? Es porque él es gay, porque te haré saber...

– Rachel, cálmate. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

– Estoy hablando sobre Blaine y tu incapacidad de actuar como un ser humano normal alrededor de él – ella susurra sus gritos, mirando a la puerta del baño – Digo, un segundo estás balbuceando sobre fútbol como una persona loca, luego no hablas por una hora y sigues evitando la mirada cada vez que Blaine mira hacia ti. Digo, si no supiera mejor pensaría que tú...

Sus ojos se agrandan y su mandíbula cae. – Oh dios mío.

Kurt sacude su cabeza de inmediato – No.

– Oh dios mío – el rostro de Rachel se separa en la sonrisa más grande – Te gusta.

– Rachel, cállate – dice en voz baja – Y no, no lo hago.

– ¡Lo haces! lo haces tanto. Mírate, te estás ruborizando, oh dios mío.

– Para – coloca sus manos en sus hombros para detenerla de rebotar alrededor – Detente ahora mismo. No me gusta él, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí lo haces – ella sigue sonriendo como una lunática – Aw, con razón nunca traías alguna chica a casa. Esto es tan adorable.

– Dije que te detengas – dice mientras la puerta del baño se abre y Blaine sale. Él prácticamente está nadando en las ropas de Kurt, los pantalones demasiado largos y la camiseta por lejos demasiado grande. Kurt casi se traga su lengua al verlo.

Blaine los mira – ¿Qué... qué pasa?

Rachel chilla – Oh, nada, nada. Sólo voy a terminar de preparar el sofá para ti.

Kurt no parece poder detenerse de mirar a Blaine y Blaine se ruboriza – ¿Qué?

– Nada – Kurt niega con su cabeza – Yo... – no parece que logre sacar algo más, así que cierra su boca.

Blaine se mira hacia abajo y se encoge de hombros.

– Sí, queda un poco grande en mi – dice riéndose.

– Cierto – Kurt asiente – Sí. Un poco grande. Sí me disculpas.

Se esconde detrás de su partición con cortinas, se tira en su cama y empuja su rostro en su almohada. ¿Por qué le está pasando esto a él? Por qué, por qué, por qué.

– ¿Kurt está bien? – escucha a Blaine preguntarle a Rachel, dulce y preocupado. Dios, él es perfecto, ¿por qué él es tan lindo y sexy y amable y simpático y perfecto?

– Él sólo ha tenido un largo día – Rachel se ríe – Ahora, ¿quieres más almohadas o mantas? Se pone un poco frío en la noche.

– Estaré bien – Kurt escucha el sofá crujir y tiene la repentina imagen mental de Blaine acurrucado en el sofá, manta en su barbilla, adormilado y adorable. Empuja más su rostro en la almohada.

– Muy bien, entonces supongo que vamos a dormir ahora. Buenas noches Blaine. Gracias por ir conmigo al partido esta noche.

– Gracias por invitarme. Me divertí mucho.

– Yo también. Buenas noches.

– Buenas Noches.

Las luces son apagadas y Kurt escucha la cortina de Rachel ser cerrada. Todo está tranquilo. Hay un hermoso chico en su sofá. Esta mañana a Kurt ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos y ahora no puede parar de pensar sobre que hay uno en su sofá.

Todo es un desastre.

Son las tres de la mañana y Kurt ha estado dando vueltas toda la noche. Ha estado tratando de darle sentido a los pensamientos que giran alrededor de su cabeza, pero parece que no puede darles algún sentido.

Nunca se ha cuestionado a sí mismo antes. Ni una sola vez durante su vida entera. Nunca ha tenido alguna forma de momento donde pensó "Oh, me gustan los chicos" o "Hombre, las chicas son lo que quiero". Él simplemente asumió que le gustaban las chicas porque, bueno, a todos sus amigos les gustaban las chicas. Demonios, incluso a su novia le gustaban las chicas. Los chicos nunca se sintieron como una opción.

Blaine es un chico sin embargo. Blaine es un chico, y si Kurt realmente fuera heterosexual entonces no tendría que tener pensamientos sobre él. Pensamientos de acurrucarse. Pensamientos de citas. Pensamientos de besos.

– Mierda – dice en voz alta. – Mierda – un poco más bajo.

Hay un ruido de crujido, pasos silenciosos, luego – ¿Kurt?

Se sienta, ojos bien abiertos, mirando a Blaine quien está asománd ose por detrás de la cortina.

– ¿Blaine?

– Perdón – Blaine dice – Te escuché moverte y luego estabas hablando. Perdón, me iré.

– No – Kurt susurra – No, no lo hagas. No tienes que irte.

Blaine sonríe suavemente, avanzando lentamente y subiéndose en el borde de la cama. Kurt lo quiere más cerca, por lo que le dice – Sabes, puedes estar más cerca. No voy a morder.

 _O quizás lo haré,_ no puede evitar pensar mientras Blaine se mueve más cerca de él, labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Kurt realmente quiere saber qué se siente ser el que mordisquea ese labio inferior. Dios, que demonios está mal con él.

– Sabes – Blaine pone sus rodillas contra su pecho – Estuve considerando entrar a psicología.

Kurt eleva una ceja – ¿Oh?

Blaine asiente – Así que, sabes. Si quieres hablar con alguien… – se encoge de hombros – Sé que nos conocimos hoy, pero a veces hablar con un extraño puede ser más fácil que hablar con un amigo.

Kurt lo queda mirando, toma una respiración profunda – No lo sé – admite – Mis pensamientos son… algo así como un desastre. No sé si siquiera sé cómo vocalizarlos.

– ¿Quieres intentar? – Blaine pregunta, subiendo sus cejas, luciendo casi esperanzado.

Kurt mira hacia abajo a su manta, a los pies de Blaine, sus pies apenas asomándose por debajo del dobladillo de los pantalones. – Es que tengo... – trata de empezar, entonces sacude su cabeza – Es que nunca realmente pensé... – Blaine está masticando su labio inferior de nuevo – Mierda.

Blaine se mueve un poco más cerca – ¿Es acerca tu partido de fútbol?

Él está mirando a Kurt con esos grandes ojos y está oscuro, pero Kurt jura que aún puede verlos brillar. Sus labios están hinchados como picados por una abeja de morderlos continuamente, y Kurt no puede, sólo que _no puede_.

Va hacia adelante, toma el rostro de Blaine en sus manos y lo tira en un beso.

Ahora, Kurt no tiene mucha experiencia besando. Sólo ha besado a una persona después de todo. Pero sabe, sólo sabe que besar a Blaine es diferente. Besar a Blaine es lo que supone que debe estar haciendo. Gay, hetero o la que sea su sexualidad, nada de eso importa. Sólo necesita los labios de este chico contra los suyos durante el tiempo que Blaine se lo permita.

Blaine lo besa de vuelta vacilante, gentilmente, su mano acercándose para sostener la mandíbula de Kurt, sosteniéndolo cerca. Su lengua brevemente se desliza dentro de la boca de Kurt, dándole a la lengua de Kurt una pequeña lamida que hace que sus entrañas se hagan gelatina. Santo dulce infierno, ¿cómo ha pasado diecinueve años sin esto en su vida?

Es Blaine quien se separa, pero sólo vagamente, descansando su frente contra la de Kurt, sus respiraciones mezclándose en el espacio entre ellos. – Wow – él susurra. Kurt tararea de acuerdo.

Silenciosamente él dice – Pensé que era heterosexual.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandan y queda mirando los de Kurt – Tú...

– Hasta hoy, cuando tuve algunos decididamente no-hetero pensamientos sobre ti.

– Oh – los ojos de Blaine están muy abiertos – Oh, wow.

– Yo… – Kurt toma una respiración profunda – No sé qué significa esto. Para mí. No sé si soy gay, o bi o… o, no lo sé, ¿demisexual*? No lo sé. Pero me... – se pausa, mirando los ojos de Blaine y esperando que Blaine pueda sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras – Me gustaría que me ayudes a averiguarlo.

Blaine asiente – Por supuesto – tira a Kurt en otro eléctrico beso, lo cual hace a Kurt derretirse en él.

– Sal conmigo – Kurt respira – Mañana. O el día siguiente. O el día siguiente después de ese. Por favor, sal conmigo.

– Cada día – Blaine dice – Saldré contigo todos los días.

Kurt se ríe – Eso es un poco ambicioso.

– No me importa – y lo tira derecho de vuelta en otro beso.

Ellos se quedan dormidos así, labios a un par de centímetros de separación, brazos alrededor del otro. Es el mejor sueño que Kurt ha tenido en años.

Rachel los molesta en la mañana y después de que Kurt vuelve de conseguir desayuno con Blaine, lo regaña por no decirle a ella que era gay. Él le explica que no sabía - todavía realmente no sabe, honestamente. Le gustaba Brittany, en su momento, y aunque sus sentimientos por ella eran ni por cerca tan fuertes como sus sentimientos por Blaine, no cree que es justo sólo descartarlos.

Él y Blaine no salen cada día, pero se ven al menos seis veces en el curso de dos semanas. Van a cenar, van por café, ven películas en el departamento de Kurt y Rachel, van por caminatas en Central Park.

Es sorprendentemente lo fácil que Kurt cae en una relación con Blaine. Ha estado haciendo investigación en línea y ha leído un montón de artículos escritos por hombres gay o bisexuales que pasaron años tratando de entenderse. Un hombre escribió que incluso después de salir del closet, él todavía no podía siquiera tomarse de la mano con otro hombre por años.

Cuando comparte sus preocupaciones con Blaine, Blaine sólo cubre sus manos con las suyas y dice – Todo el mundo es diferente, Kurt. No te juzgues basado en las experiencias de otras personas.

Esa misma semana accidentalmente sale del closet con sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos acaban de terminar la práctica cuando Dave se acerca a él, palmeándolo en su hombro y diciendo – Amigo, ¿Qué pasa con tu amigo Blaine? Él estaba totalmente coqueteando conmigo después del partido pero cuando le mandé mensajes de texto, me ignoró. ¿Cuál es su idea?

Kurt sonríe y responde – Oh, perdón. Él y yo estamos saliendo, así que. Sí.

Todos se giran para mirarlo, pero Kurt sólo se encoge de hombros.

– Espera, ¿eres gay? – Dave pregunta, entrecerrando sus ojos a él.

Kurt se encoge de hombros – ¿Quizás? No lo sé. Sigo averiguándolo. Pero sí, yo y Blaine, definitivamente una pareja. Perdón, hermano.– Palmea a Dave en el hombro y se va, sonriendo. Puede sentir los ojos de sus compañeros en él y no puede importarle menos.

Ellos pueden quedarse mirando todo lo que quieran. Las cosas finalmente tienen sentido y Kurt no va a dejar que nadie le arruine eso.

Blaine va a casa con él durante las vacaciones de Marzo. Kurt no le dice a su papá que está llevando a su novio, sólo que está llevando a alguien. Su papá suena entusiasmado de conocer este "alguien", diciendo que ya era hora que Kurt volviera a salir.

Es la primera vez que Kurt se siente preocupado por todo esto. Decirles a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no se sintió como la gran cosa, pero decirle a su papá… Eso definitivamente se siente como la gran cosa.

Blaine aprieta su mano fuertemente durante todo el camino a Columbus y susurra palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído cada vez que puede. Le dice sobre lo entusiasmados que están _sus_ padres en conocerlo y como su hermano incluso viajará para el fin de semana así él finalmente puede conocer el famoso Kurt. Hace que Kurt se sienta un poco mejor, al menos durante el vuelo.

Tan pronto ellos tocan tierra, bueno, esa es una historia totalmente diferente.

Su padre lo va a ir a recoger, así que Kurt, ansioso de simplemente acabar con esto, desliza su mano en la de Blaine, enlaza sus dedos juntos y empieza a tirarlo saliendo de la puerta a la sección de llegadas.

Ve a su padre lo suficientemente pronto y navega su camino a través de la multitud para llegar a él, arrastrando a Blaine con él.

– Kurt – su papá lo abraza fuertemente. Kurt devuelve el abrazo con un brazo, incapaz de decidirse de dejar ir la mano de Blaine – Te extrañé.

– También te extrañé papá – dice sonriendo. – Um.– Hace un gesto de su mano conectada con la de Blaine. Su papá mira hacia abajo y luego se vuelve hacia Blaine.

– Así que, tú eres alguien, ¿eh? – él dice, sacudiendo su cabeza – Bueno, maldita sea.

Kurt siente su corazón hundirse – ¿Papá? – trata.

– Sabes, Kurt – su padre dice, colocando una pesada mano en su hombro – Si tu mamá estuviera viva, le debería cincuenta dólares.

Kurt parpadea en sorpresa, labios cayendo abiertos en shock. Burt le guiña un ojo, luego toma su maleta e inmediatamente empieza a preguntarle a Blaine cómo conoció a su hijo.

Esa noche su padre lo aparta y dice – Así que. Blaine, ¿eh?

Kurt se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia la sala de estar, donde Blaine está acurrucado en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol – Sólo como que sucedió.

Burt asiente – Supongo que siempre como que lo sospeché – se encoge de hombros – Pensé sin embargo que estaba equivocado cuando saliste con esa porrista.

Kurt se ríe – Me gustaba ella – admite – Pero con Blaine… No lo sé. Es diferente. Mejor.

– Bien – su padre asiente – ¿Eres feliz?

– Sí, papá. Soy feliz.

– Eso es todo lo que importa. Y sabes que te acepto, ¿cierto? No importa qué, gay, hetero, algo entre medio. Eres mi chico.

– Gracias papá – Kurt dice, inclinándose para darle a su padre un abrazo.

Cuando se separan, Burt le da una mirada evaluándolo y dice – Así que, ¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Eres gay? ¿Puedo empezar a decirle a la gente sobre mi hijo gay?

– Que estereotipado – Kurt lo molesta, luego se encoge de hombros – No sé lo que soy – dice – He estado tratando de averiguarlo por meses y yo sólo, no puedo aterrizar en una etiqueta.

Burt asiente – Entiendo – él dice – Pero no eres hetero, ¿cierto?

Kurt ríe, mirando de vuelta a la sala de estar y sonriendo suavemente cuando Blaine se gira para darle la más dulce y amorosa sonrisa – No – dice, absolutamente seguro sobre una cosa – Definitivamente no hetero.

* * *

* Demisexual, persona que no siente una atracción sexual a menos que forme una fuerte conexión emocional con alguien. Demisexual viene de "a medio camino" de sexual y asexual.

Gracias por leer y espero que les gustara tanto como a mí.

Que estén muy bien.


End file.
